Weirdness
by MrJollyMan
Summary: Calvin led a tragic wagic life until he goes to the pokemon world and meets lots of challenges. A story when nothing is glorious and everything is notorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Author's notes: **Hi. I am Mr. Jolly Man. This is my first story. Please review nicely! Thank you very much. Ya!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Calvin Butter-boy was an unusual boy. Why? Because his father was an inventor and he wanted to make a gateway to the pokemon world.

Calvin's dad may look fat and clumsy, but he was a very smart man. Calvin on the other hand was 10 and skinny and weak, almost the opposite of his father.

Strangely, he was stupid, but he was very good at sports but his favorite thing to do was to play his Emerald Version. His favorite pokemon is tyranitar. He had just begun a new game and he was in the Petalburg Woods.

He did not have a mother because she died in an early experiment that his father did. He didn't mind very much because she never was with him a lot and she usually worked with his dad. She was his assistant.

One funny thing about Calvin's dad was that his experiments never worked. They either exploded and killed a lot of people, or just did nothing. He made 150 machines…and none of them worked.

"Son," he told Calvin one day. "One day I'm going to make you and your mom in heaven proud."

So that was why he made the Pokemon machine, which will transfer a person to the pokemon world, and although Calvin didn't think it worked (because the machine looked like a cardboard box), he pretended he was proud of his dad.

One day Calvin was bored and he wanted to play. But there was nothing to play with. So Calvin sneaked into his father's laboratory and took his game boy with him. He looked around in amazement at all the machines. He stepped back and accidentally press on a button. Immediately the machine started to shake and Calvin felt a sucking motion in his body and he was sucked into his own Emerald Version game!

Calvin was scared to death. He wildly looked around and saw that he was in the Petalburg Woods. He saw something black out of the corner of his eye. He went closer to it and saw it was a poochyena and it was shivering and thin. Calvin felt sad for it. He realized that it was a wild pokemon who didn't have a trainer, and he thought that was pretty bad.

He guessed no one would come for days so he decided that he wanted to keep it. He gave the poochyena a candy bar he had saved for snack and gave it to him. The poochyena licked his hand and, to Calvin's delight, followed Calvin out of the woods.

Calvin went to Petalburg City and was about to call his dad to tell him where he was when a person challenged him to a pokemon battle. He looked up and saw that it was Wally.

"Wally!" he said excitedly.

"Battle!" Wally said, equally excitedly.

Calvin clapped. "Er…hey, let's go, poochyena!"

Wally did not release a ralts, as Calvin expected. He released a delcatty, which took out poochyena in one tackle.

Now Wally clapped and ran off. Calvin scratched his head. What a weird place.

He looked around and found, to his surprise, a phone booth. He thought that that. He was impressed with his dad. And he called home.

It worked. Call went through.

"Hi dad," he said. "Guess where I am."

"Not at the house, I think," said his father.

"Well, your machine worked! I'm in the pokemon world!"

For some reason, his father sounded happy. "Wow! My first invention worked out of only 151 machines in total. I can't believe it! " He said. "The machine worked!"

"I know, " said Calvin, "but I don't know how to get back."

"No problem, I'll invent a machine to get you back," his father assured him. "In the meantime enjoy yourself! "

"I will," said Calvin. "I have a poochyena!"

"Enjoy," said his father, and hung up.

Therefore, Calvin decided to go and find a place to heal his poochyena, and continued on his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I own Konami.

**Chapter Two**

Calvin Butterboy just finished calling his dad. He then went to Petalburg City. He said to himself, "I am so strong! I can beat up Norman!"

Then he stopped. But wait! Norman is my dad. But my dad is outside.

Hmmm.

He shrugged and went into the gym. The first trainer was a youngster. He sent out a skitty. Calvin sent out the poochyena.

Somehow, he beat the trainer.

"Nice," said the youngster. "You are obviously just like your dad."

Calvin hesitated. His dad was a fat, useless inventor…oh wait, he meant the fake Norman dad. "Yeah, thanks," he said.

He talked to the boy again.

"Nice," said the youngster. "You are obviously just like your dad."

"Can you say something else?" said Calvin.

"Nice," the boy began but Calvin ran away.

He decided to skip the other trainers. He climbed onto the roof and jumped through a window, landing squarely on top of his dad.

"Hey, Calvin!" said Norman, as if nothing unusual happened. "I am so proud of you, but I won't let you win easily."

"Aren't you going to say something about the way I almost killed you?" Calvin said. "Maybe I broke your ribs or something."

"Hey Calvin!" said Norman, and Calvin sighed.

"Never mind."

The battle was quick and dirty. Calvin's poochyena kept biting Norman's slaking until Norman shrugged. "Hey son, have the badge," he said, and began to say a long monologue.

"Okay," said Calvin, and skipped out of the gym.

He decided he was strong enough to challenge the Elite Four. Therefore, after getting supplies at the Pokemon Mart, he started his way toward EverGrande City.

Then he called his dad again. "Hey Dad," he said. "I'm going to the Pokemon League!"

"Nice job, son," said his dad. "Just so you know, I lied to you. I'm not going to invent a new machine. Hahahahaha."

"Nice joke, Dad," said Calvin. "Love you too!"


End file.
